


Queen of Black

by orphan_account



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Hotel Sex, Impregnation, Kissing, Mating Press, Prone Bone, Rimming, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Commissioned storyAfter suffering yet another defeat from his archenemy, the king of the koopas finds himself distraught. However, taking one of the many crowns strewn about in his castle, he suddenly finds himself with a chance to change his life.
Relationships: Bowsette (Super Mario)/Original Character
Kudos: 3





	Queen of Black

“Wahoo!”

That plumber. That accursed plumber. His very existence is a thorn permanently attached to his side, thought to himself the king of the koopas as he climbed up from the bottom of the chasm in which his enemy had thrown him in, his battered body struggling to keep going after the battle. Rescuing the princess and destroying his castle. Just another day at the office for that pudgy plumber. But the mad king had had enough of such a life. Suffering humiliation after humiliation made the king curse his very existence, his rage being the only thing making him rise up. 

However, as he finally made his way up, he happened upon his troops, broken and in disarray. A pathetic sight, really. And listening to the rambling and fighting of his children as they blamed each other for their loss, something seemed to snap inside the king. He felt tired. More than tired; bated and broken. Like his entire existence suddenly felt empty. What is the reason propels him, that keeps him kidnapping the princess and fighting that plumber? He no longer knew. Battered, they returned to their broken castle, the rooms thankfully still intact. 

However, even inside his abode, he could seem to stop hearing his archenemy’s voice. Listening to that irritating voice again and again was enough to drive him to madness. Taking one of the crowns strewn about in his castle, he retired to his room, where the king of the koopas put on the mysterious power-up, on his head, which suddenly pulsed and grew hot, his eyes rolling back as his consciousness escaped his body.

Come the next forming, the king of the koopas found himself in his room, presumably carried by his minions.  
“Was a fool for trying on that stupid thing.”  
A high-pitched voice coming from his mouth, the king found himself dumbfounded at the reason why. However, his body still remained croggy from yesterday. Stepping out of his bed and heading towards the bathroom, he removed his rather loose clothes as he stepped into the shower, the feeling of warm water waking and rousing his drowsy spirit as the droplets travelled down his face and onto his...breasts!?.

“Wh-Wh-What is this!?”  
Screamed out the former-king of the koopas as she stepped out of the shower and stood in front of the mirror. An ample bosom that perfectly complemented her curvaceous figure. Her tail barely managed to hide her thick, meaty rump, the softness of her supple skin threatening to make her addicted to such touch. As her digits travelled all over her figure, a shrewd smile formed on her face. She had done it! 

“Aha...Ahaha...AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Take that, you dumb plumber!”  
Laughing maniacally, the now-queen of the koopas felt a sense of victory take hold of her. However, as she finally calmed down, she pondered what to do now. Seeing how she always had been rejected by Princess Peach, she decided to try her hand at dating with this new body. However, it had to be someone from far away. That didn’t know her as King Koopa. So, taking to the internet, she decided to set up a profile with a couple of freshly taken pics, with some risque ones taken after the shower, showing off her rather sizable cleavage. 

Almost instantly, her profile was flooded by loads of requests, seemingly from desperate men. Some lanky ones. Some short ones. And some called her a “thot”, whatever that meant. Seemed like a bust till she opened a certain message. With a header that simply read “Hope we’ll get along”. Attached to the very heartfelt and very descriptive message was a single dick pic, the sight of which made the queen cover her eyes for some reason. What is she being so meek about, considering she used to be a man? 

However, she couldn’t endure the sight of the pic. Watching the way it curved lewdly as it proudly stood up, ready to breed her the moment she spread her legs for him. Her chest pounded each second she saw it, her head getting filled by ideas of submission: her face being obscured by the man's incredible length, her eyes hidden by his throbbing manhood as he proudly stood over the defeated female, his heavy bals resting on her chin as she licked her lips in anticipation

“I’ll be damned, that darn thing… That scrumptious, juicy darn thing…”

Before she knew it, her legs had shot up, toes curled up for her fingers were lodged deep inside her folds, her love juices overflowing as she experienced a climax unlike any she had ever experienced, ever as a male. A head filled with hazy thoughts and still seeing flashing lights, she knew that she had to see just how deep this path to pleasure went on. Determined to follow through on her venture, she decided to leave the castle behind for a couple of days. The koopas would be fine without their king for a few days. She could finally leave this sort of life behind and try something else besides fighting that plumber!. Packing her bags in secret, the now former-queen of the koopas set out to New Dong City, where after a couple of exchanges by mail they had decided to meet on.

However, the woman had a terrible sense for priorities. Stopping at a nearby cafe to get herself some treats, she found herself lost in the vast jungle of concrete.. Overwhelmed by the incredible amount of people when compared to her kingdom, the shock of a civilised city made her feel lost about where to go now that she was free from her past. Entertainment, luxuries, dates… As far as she was concerned, she had absolutely no knowledge of life as a woman in such a big city. How to behave, how to act… All of this seemed foreign to her. However, her doubts were soon dispelled as a big, strong arm quickly wrapped around her waist.

“Sorry for being late. Did you wait for long?,”

Said the relatively tall black man, who easily dwarfed the young woman. His estature stood remarkably above hers, her heartbeat hastening as she laid eyes on him, her vision pointed right at his toned abdominals, her chest exactly at the height where his groin was. A smile on his face, he tried to start some small talk, in hopes of getting the woman to relax. 

“I hope my appearance didn’t scare you?”

“A-Ah… W-well, no, not really…”

“Why am I getting all flustered about?” she thought to herself as she bashfully averted her gaze. Whenever she looked at his defined figure, his broad chest and his thick, log-like arms, she seemed to grow breathless, her chest tightening as feelings of longing and desire swelled in her bosom, clutching it tightly as her hands were swallowed by hre softness. Stealing some glances at the nervous girl, the man couldn’t help but smirk, a devilish idea popping in his mind as he grasped Bowsette’s shoulders.

“How about we go blow off some steam at a nearby bar, hmmm? Drinks, games...Your choice.”,

Grabbing her by the hip and guiding the nervous woman along, he showed her various spots on their way to the bar, enjoying themselves in laughter as they cracked jokes at the expense of the king of the koopas, Bowsette feeling liberated from her old style of life, a warm feeling of liberation washing over her. Fully refreshed, the pair entered the bar.

__

The bar was bustling with cheers and laughter as it’s patrons looked on intently at the television: it was Mayor Pauline, singing on the city’s skyscraper to the beat of Mario’s latest accomplishment. Seemed like the pudgy plumber was up to some adventure yet again. However, there was something… different. The koopa forces seemed in disarray. While the king’s son commanded the turtles to battle, he seemed somewhat… reckless? Like there was no one in place to keep him in heck. His advisors, the kameks, were running about behind him, creating a truly chaotic scene.

The most perceptive amongst the crowd asked themselves… Where was King Bowser?  
However, they’d be shocked by the fact that the answer was closer than they ever thought it could be.

“W-wait! S-slow dow-”

In the bathroom on the back of the bar was a young couple, currently clawing away at each other’s clothes, Bowsette’s feeble hands desperately trying to move away the black man’s huge body from on top of her, futilely trying to fight off the pleasure of having her sex toyed with, as well as the thhrill of doing it in such a place.

A couple of drinks after entering the bar, the pair had found themselves staring at each other longingly. It was clear that there was a spark between them. Dragging her along towards the bathroom, the man quickly pulled her dress down and forced her against the wall, his tongue quickly invading the former-despot as her legs trembled helplessly, senses overwhelmed by the suddenness of the situation, as well as the way his hands so deftly explored the curves she herself knew nothing about. 

His rugged, coarse digits kept caressing her soft orbs, basking in the sweetness of her slobber as her skin grew full of goosebumps, her spine arching as he pushed further and further, his belt coming undone as his pants hit the floor, his throbbing manhood hit Bowsette’s belly, her eyes growing wide at the realization.

Bigger. Thicker. Longer. Even as the king of the koppas, he paled in comparison to the incredible length this man sported between his legs, his balls growing heavy as they filled with his gooey seed, wishing to subjugate the woman in front of them and unload their ropes deep inside her womb. Yet Bowsetter was helpless against him. Gone were the powerful claws that could turn rock to mere rubble. Gone were the flames that scorched everything in their path. Instead, she had been reduced to a meek, whimpering woman. 

Her mouth instead focused on coiling around the man’s, and her fingers caressed his chest. Breaking the passsioante kiss part, the man lifted Bowsette up and put her onto the sink, spreading her legs forcefully as he plopped his cock onto her pussy lips, visible through her black lacy pantiies which were tainted from the incredible amount of love juices that were oozing from her sex and travelling down her tights The man’s tongue quickly.latching around her exposed breasts, his hands pushed aside her panties as his black lance finally pierced the woman, a yelp escaping from her mouth as she bit her finger in hopes of muffling further sounds. 

However, that’d prove futile as he buried his cock deeper inside of her, each inch of his enormous length spreading her walls further as they ventured into her damp walls, her legs shuddering in the man’s grasp as he firmly held them aloft, the woman’s eyes filling with tears as, for the first time in her life, felt truly powerless in front of someone. Not even when facing against the plumber did he feel a pain as sharp as this. There was something animalistic and primal to this fear. Like one feels when faced by a predator. 

For indeed, Bowsette was nothing more than prey to the man, his deft hips striking true with unrelenting force against the woman’s sex, the loud thumping against the wall resounding deep in the woman’s head as her thoughts vanished away, her head turning into a mushy mess as fuzzy thoughts mixed wiith one another. Pleasure. Pain. Fear. Anxiety. Bliss. Feeling all things at once, Bowsette’s chest started feeling tingly as the man continued to carelessly slurp on her bosom, his hips drilling away at her moist cunt, eyelids growing heavy as her body finally started to relax, accepting the rhythm of his movements as the pleasure started to settle in. 

The coldness in her limbs slowly started to disappear, being replaced instead by a wamness that enveloped her womb, a lewd smile forming on her face as the black pipe continued exhaustively beating her folds, his balls slapping against her taint as jolts of electricity started circulating through her body; gone was the anxiety of surrendering to a man; gone was the fear of being subjugated. In her mind, now everything felt clear. 

Her arms wrapping his neck, she pulled his face up and locked lips with him once more, her legs locking around his waist as the man continued rocking his hips to and fro, his climax imminent until he finally erupted inside of her, thick ropes of his gooey seed going straight to Bowsette’s womb, her entire body trembling as she moaned loudly into the man’s sopping wet maw, his cock finally sliding out of the queen’s thoroughly beaten cunt.

“Aahhh… That was amazing...”

“Yesh~”

“There’s a hotel nearby...Wanna tag along?”

“Shure~”

The pair, messily dressing up, quickly stepped out of the room, a sign of maintenance hanging from the doorknob falling as they slam it shut, the disheveled look an face of pleasure plastered in Bowsette’s face making it perfectly clear to all that managed to caught a glimpse of her what had transpired in there. Calling for a taxi, the pair hopped in as dusk started to settle in the city, it’s inhabitants returning to their homes before dark.

__

“OOOOooooooooHHhhhh,”  
Screamed out Bowsette at the top of her lungs, her body shaking along with the bed’s frame as she surrendered herself to the man. It had already been a couple hours since they had reserved the room for the night, with the moment they stepped onto the elevator marking the beginning of their mating, their lust reaching its peak as they passionately started to make out, hooking her leg around his waist as he pulled down the woman’s dress once more, her tits spilling out as he slammed her all over the elevator’s walls. 

The practically naked pair stepped out as a ding signalled their floor, kissing as they reached for their door and finally slamming it shut, their clothes being strewn about on the hallway as they reached the room, the woman’s sex simply drenched and overlowing with her juices as she was thrown onto the bed, her legs hels upright as her man lowered his hips over hers, his cock suddenly plunging onto her walls as she threw her head back in sheer bliss.

“I can’t get enough of you! I’ll grow addicted to your body!”

“Ahn~ Yes! Claim me as yours~”

The proud king koopa was no more. He had completely disappeared off the face of the earth; in his stead was this hedonistic beast of a woman, her eyes filled with longing and lust as she watched her man’s humongous cock driving itself deeper into her, her honeypot being stuffed as he delivered slam after slam, her jiggly rump bouncing about as he continued to fuck the slampig, hher tongue lolling out as he let out a stream of drool fal onto her tongue, the queen savoring such an intoxicating flavour as she shuddered, climaxin constantly from his amazing cock.

“Ahn` Please slow down…. I’m-Guh...I’m cumming too much!” she cried out futilely to her partner, who flashed a satified smirk as he lowered his torso, pushing her legs next to her head.

“Good, just surrender to it,” said the black man, his hips suddenly buckling as he hastened the rhythm of his thrusts, the slapping sound of the wet flesh being hit sounding like drums from the tribe back home. Bowsette’s limbs enveloping and embracing her mate, she locked him in place as he bred the woman like an enraged stallion, each and every one of his jabs against her womb, sending spikes of pleasure all over the woman, seemingly more addictive than any drug there was; she was growing hooked on the feeling of having her cunt stuffed by the man’s black pole, her eyes rolling and darting all over as her moan and shrieks of pleasure mixed with the creaking of a bed desperately trying for mercy as it’s about to be broken, enduring the relentless assault and pounding of the man with all its strength, threatening to give way and let the pair plummet. 

However, even that wouldn’t be enough to stop this beast, this animal of a man that surrendered to his instincts as a man, his claws now sinking into Bowsette as she squirmed beneath him, their breaths growing louder and heavier as the intensity of their lovemaking uppened, bodies melding together as the man mating pressed the queen onto the bed sheets, her breasts rubbing against his chest as her pink buds smear against his toned pectorals.

Their lips locking once more in a passionate kiss while his hips buckled in lustful expectation, the pair found themselves ready for the finale of this first round; pistoning away like a machine, the young woman screeched inside his mouth as she felt his cock spewing cum as if magam were erupting from a volcano, blasting ropes of gooey cum straight into her womb. Her entire body tensing up, she felt herself growing faint as she let go of her man, 

Cum oozing out of her beaten cunt, she lays face down on the bed, taking desperate huffs of air in an attempt to recover herself. However, the man had no need for that. His cock still dripping with the mix of their juices, he plunged it deep into the woman’s asshole, grabbing her tail as support as he began to fuck her in the prone position, her teeth griding and biting the pillow as she experienced anal for the first time.

Her legs cramping as her hands clawed away at the bed sheets, tears rolling down her cheeks as her walls were forcefully spread by the black pipe, his hands couldn’t stop themselves from caressing her tail as it flipped from side to side, using it as support to burrow himself deeper than normal deep inside the clamping walls of the queen as her wails resounded all over the building, sounding like music to his ears as he continues slamming his cock deep into her clamping walls. 

Biting the pillow in a desperate attempt to endure, Bowsette breasts were dragged along the sheets as her entire body was pushed forward by the man, finally driving her to the edge of the bed as her legs locked the man around his waist, melding together as he once more erupted into the woman’s greedy, needy holes, her tongue lolling out as she drooled onto the pillow, a face of utter pleasure plastered on her face while acting like a total slut, leaving the bed a soaked mess as her partner stood up, placed himself behind her and spread her cheeks, forcing his tongue into her ass, swirling it all over the place as he slurped on her womanly juice, her entire body shurreding as the waves of pleasure refused to stop.

“Did you like it?”

But Bowsette could do nothing but reply with a haughty grunt, her eyes naturally drawn towards the man’s hanging cock, her lips curving into a shrewd smile as the cum oozed out of her beaten holes. She had been thoroughly smitten by this man. This hunk that treated her like a woman. Although she suffered a great humiliation in his hands, she couldn’t control the throbbing of her heart whenever she saw him.

“Hmmmm~? What, falling for me?”

“O-of course not, it’s just-”

“If we get married, we could fuck like this every day~”

Before the man had finished his sentence, Bosette had sluggishly carried her body to his side of the bed, lying on her back as she held her trembling legs spread open, her oozing cunt inviting the man to come and breed her. It compelled him. Enthralled him. All sense of reason and control abandoning his body, the man threw himself over Bowsette, his hips pistoning away at the woman with reckless abandon, balls slapping her taint as the black man pinned her down, mating pressing the woman down the bed once more, the frame of the bed finally collapsing onto the ground, taking the pair of lovers with it as they continue ravishing each other, Bowsette’s tail coiling around her new lover as he keeps delivering shot after shot of his virile seed, claiming the queen’s ovum as his cum seeped deep inside of her, the night turning to day as the pair of lovers spent the entire night drowning in wanton lust, carnal desires and hedonistic needs. 

A few months after their father disappeared, the koopa kids received a letter to their doorstep, unsigned but very clearly from their father. However, much to their shock, the letter revealed that he had put on the crown and turned into a woman.

“I’m sure you’re doing fine, kiddos...But your mother has gone on and gotten married! But don’t worry...Once my first child is born, I’ll return to all of you, bringing your new pops along with me! I know that we shall guide the new koopa kingdom to greatness! So for now, remain strong, oh children of mine, For this Queen of Black shall return, stronger than ever before!”


End file.
